


Tú Pasaste

by Adohug



Series: Dance With Us 2020 [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Dance With Us 2020, F/F, F/M, perspective shift on a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: Wait… the sombrero--Or: Yes the title is google translated what of itOr or: Gotta love ambiguity in blocking that leads to rambles
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Dance With Us 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	Tú Pasaste

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is shorter but i love it so much
> 
> Here's day 3: Favorite scene - show us the scene that gives you the most feelings, good or bad. fan fic writers will have to get a little bit creative, maybe with a rewrite of a scene from a character’s perspective, or a little analysis.

For something planned hastily last night over a group facetime that lasted, maximum, two hours, Shelby has to admit that Nick’s promposal is pretty well thought out (and she can only take minimal credit for helping). After Kaylee checked “Yes” on his shirt (how did he make that overnight?) she thought she would be able to go to lunch in peace but fate (and her boyfriend) seems to have other plans.

“Hey, Shelby,” she looks over at Kevin, confusion plain on her face and _oh my god is that a sombrero?_ “You’re next!”

“Next? For what?” She barely gets the words out before _maracas_ are being shaken and another promposal has begun, this time for _her_. She says yes (obviously) and is quickly separated from her boyfriend by a crowd of underclassmen whose hunger overtook their excitement for prom and pushed through the seniors. 

Kaylee is the next person to latch onto her, bouquet of flowers clutched in one hand and Shelby’s forearm in the other. “Did you like your promposal? Kevin almost didn’t sleep over planning it last night.” 

Shelby laughs. “I loved it. What about yours? I will admit that Nick’s planning didn’t take all night…”

Kaylee nudges Shelby’s shoulder and drops her hand from Shelby’s forearm to hold hands with her friend. “Ass. Of _course_ I liked it. Now come on, I’m gonna drop these flowers off in my gym locker before lunch so I don’t have to carry them around all day.”

“All right.” The two girls start walking to the locker rooms. “Where did Kevin get a sombrero? The announcement was made after most stores closed last night.”

Kaylee shrugs. “I think he just had… one…” She trails off, causing Shelby to look up. The two of them were in the gym, cutting under the bleachers to get to the locker room faster (not allowed, but the seniors get a special pass to do so), but Shelby quickly realized the cause.

A sombrero that reads _¿Prom, Señorita?_ is hung up nicely right by the entrance of the bleacher tunnel.

A sombrero that Shelby distinctly remembers handing to Alyssa after her promposal in favor of kissing her boyfriend.

Following a hunch, she lets her gaze wander from the hat further into the tunnel, where she can make out two figures in the distance. She squeezes Kaylee’s hand and points wordlessly at the figures as she tries to make out who they are.

One of them… That looks like Emma Nolan. Maybe it’s a secret girlfriend?

Wait… the sombrero--

That’s _Alyssa_.

Before she can process anything the two figures move, disappearing from her sight. In shock, Shelby turns to Kaylee to see her expression mirrored. 

“What the hell was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's been shelby pov twice, your point?
> 
> As of posting this, I have 5.5 fics for this week done.


End file.
